Suspicion
by ehtsuperstar
Summary: Reed was saved after almost being killed. Now she's out to find her murderer. And as she learns more about the priveleged, she learns exactly how deadly secrets can be. She also has a decision to make- Josh, Upton, or someone else? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Private series belongs to Kate Brian.**

**_____________________________________________________________"I leaned against the railing and sighed. An odd sort of musky sent filled my nostrils. Before I even could think about where it might have come from, I felt a tug on my necklace and, for a moment lost the ability to breathe. Then a pair of hands hit me squarely in the back and shoved. Hard. The necklace cut into my skin as it was torn from my neck. I let out a surprised shout and felt my shoes slip on the slick deck. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach swooped up into my chest. I grabbed for the railing, but it was no good. I was already falling. A scream escaped my throat, but it was drowned out by the grinding engines and churning water.**

**One thought wildly repeated itself in my mind during the two seconds it took me to plunge into the ocean. Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me.**

**The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big." Paradise Lost (by Kate Brian).**

**_____________________________________________________________**

The water hit me like a thousand knives- the icy cold stabbing me all over. I fought against the current that was threatening to pull me under. "Help!" I screamed, but I knew my attempts were futile. Everyone else was inside, enjoying casino night. The way I should have been.

I should have been inside, winning as much money as I could- gambling with Upton, teaming up with Noelle. I should have been drinking and enjoying my happiest night on this island.

The blue couture dress Kiran had given me pooled with water and started to drag me under. I struggled out of it- there was no way I could stay afloat with that thing on. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the cold.

I continued to thrash about, desperate to stay afloat. Before long, my arms started to tire and I let myself go limp. What was the point of even trying? Ever since I had started at Easton, I had been in unfamiliar waters- surrounded by girls that fed off my insecurities like sharks. Staying alive had taken my all and maybe now there was nothing I could do. Maybe it was finally time to give up.

Would anyone even care? Josh had Ivy now. Upton had ditched me for Poppy. That skank would probably rejoice in my death and throw a party. Noelle might care, but she had the Billings girls to help her get over it. Besides, living without me had been almost easy for her before.

My life flashed before my eyes. Josh. Upton. Noelle. Thomas. Constance. Natasha. Kiran. Taylor. Dash. Scott. My parents. Even my dog. This was it. I would never see them again. This was the end of it all.

Then I was no longer being pulled under. Instead I was being held in a pair of arms that were stronger than I could imagine. I clung to them and looked up, desperate to see my savior.

I could recognize the curly blonde hair and dark brooding looks anywhere. It was Sawyer. His deep blue eyes were heavy with concern. Those deep blue eyes were the last things I saw before I drifted off into a black oblivion.

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. And who do you think Reed should end up with? Josh, Upton, Sawyer or someone else? Please review and let me know! If you guys like this story I'll try to update by tomorrow.**

**-ehtsuperstar :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, maybe I lied. I'm posting tonight because I wrote more. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like this story. Please review some more and give me some ideas. If you want to see something between Reed and Upton, Josh, Noelle, Sawyer, etc just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. But for now, enjoy! And review, review, review!**

_________________________________________________________

When I woke, my eyes were still stinging from the salty water. I blinked a few times before opening my eyes. I was lying on the sand of St. Bart's. I had never been so grateful to see solid land before.

"Reed!" Upton crouched next to me, his face pale. Despite how shaken he looked, he was still gorgeous. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and pushed myself to sit up.

His arms immediately encircled me and he pressed his lips to mine gently. A familiar flutter coursed through me at his soft touch. It was so unfair that I could still care for him so much after the way he had ditched me when I was so embarrassed.

"You scared us glass-licker." Noelle gave me a reassuring smile. Taylor and Kiran stood behind her, their faces mirroring her worry.

I grinned back at her weakly, my eyes scanning the rest of the crowd that had gathered around us. Dash stood next to Noelle with his hands in his pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable. The Ryans stood next to him. Paige and Daniel wore identical scowls. Mrs. Ryan glared at me coldly, as though blaming me for ruining the party. Poppy and Sienna only had eyes for Upton. They both stared at him with such obvious lust that I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. The Giles wore the same looks of concern as their son and Amberly stood next to them, looking terrified. I scowled her. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.

I continued to look around, but I couldn't find the person I wanted to see the most. "Where's Sawyer?" I asked finally, giving up my meticulous search.

"He's gone to get a doctor." Taylor murmured, her voice trembling slightly.

I shivered violently. I looked down and realized I was only wearing my tiny lacy camisole and panties. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Upton seemed to sense my discomfort and promptly took off the jacket of his tuxedo and slung it over my shoulders. I burrowed into it, grateful for the warmth and cover.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but burst into a violent coughing fit. Noelle helped me to my feet. "We should get you to the doctor. Who knows when Sawyer will be back."

I started to protest and started to cough again. Well, I wasn't winning that battle. Upton laced his hand through mine and we followed Noelle to the car.

"So, Sawyer saved me?" I asked once we were inside, hoping I didn't sound as curious as I felt.

Upton nodded. "Can't thank the kid enough," he commented, "I was so worried."

For once, his words didn't warm me. Instead, I couldn't help scowling. Where had he been then? And why had he left me when I was so embarrassed so that he could comfort Poppy?

Noelle seemed to follow my line of thought. She turned in her seat, her eyes flickering between Upton and me. "What happened?" Her voice was slightly accusing.

"I was on the deck and someone pushed me," I answered quickly. Noelle didn't need to know what had occurred between Upton and me. It would be too embarrassing to tell her. "I-I think it was Paige and Sienna. They threatened me before too." I couldn't help remembering how they had grabbed my clothes in the shower a few days ago. And something or _someone _had spooked Missy and damaged my jet-skis. Both those calls had been close, but this one had scared me a bit too much for my liking.

For once Noelle looked like she believed me. Her eyes blazed with determination and she nodded. "We'll get down to the bottom of this."

Upton looked slightly unsure. "I know Paige can be mean at times, but I don't think even she would go as far as to kill someone."

"That's what I thought about Ariana." Noelle shot back.

That shut Upton up. I was a little surprised that he had heard what had happened, but I probably shouldn't have been. _Everyone _knew what had happened with her. And she wasn't the only psycho to reside at Easton. Memories of Sabine threatened to overwhelm me, but I pushed them back. Now was not the time to think about that. Sabine was gone- locked up forever, just like her crazy sister. I wouldn't have to worry about either of them again.

"Or it could have been Poppy." I muttered.

Noelle looked thoughtful, but Upton shook his head vigorously. "No way was it her," he insisted.

I glared back at him. "She threatened me just a few days ago."

He shook his head again. "I think you're overreacting."

Something in me snapped. Seeing him so calm after I had nearly died made me want to punch something. Hard. "You think I'm overreacting? I nearly died tonight because someone pushed me." I snapped.

Noelle pulled into the hospital's parking lot, but made no move to get out of the car. Instead she turned around in her seat, waiting for Upton's reaction.

He looked apologetic, but refused to back down. "Reed, you know I don't want anything to hurt you. Seeing you tonight unconscious was one of the worst moments of my life and I'll do anything to keep you safe. But that doesn't mean you should blame Poppy. I was with her the whole time you were on the deck, remember?"

Right. Like I could forget.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital was bustling with doctors, nurses, and haggard tourists. I hugged myself, feeling ridiculous wearing only my underwear and Upton's tux jacket. Noelle pushed her way through the crowd. Upton slung his arm around me and led me after her.

The receptionist was a petite lady who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She looked up crabbily at us. Noelle quickly explained the situation and within seconds, she had gotten me a room. It was huge- twice the size of my room back at home. It was furnished simply with a hospital bed and three chairs. I made to sit on one of those chairs, but Noelle shot me a pointed look before nodding towards the bed. I sighed, and hopped up on the bed. I didn't have enough energy to argue with her.

The doctor was tall with short dark hair. He smiled at me, "So what's up?"

"I have a cold," I said.

He took my temperature and stared at the thermometer in shock. "More like a fever. You're at 103 degrees."

I grimaced. The last thing I needed was to get sick on my final few days of vacation.

"After everything that happened to you, I would like you to stay here overnight, to make sure you will be okay," the doctor continued.

Seeing the shocked look on my face, Upton chuckled. I shot him a withering look before turning back to the doctor incredulously. Overnight? Was he crazy? I had never stayed overnight in a hospital before- not even when I had sprained my ankle playing soccer last fall.

Upton and Noelle stayed for another hour or so before leaving, promising to meet back here in the morning. The hospital was eerily quiet now and I shivered. I gripped my cell phone harder, mentally willing it to ring.

Miraculously it did. I checked the caller ID to see who was calling so late and I froze when I saw the name. Josh.

It took me a moment to answer. "H-hello?"

"Reed? It's Josh." God, I had missed that voice so much.

"How is Ivy doing?" I forced myself to ask.

"A lot better. She's out of the hospital and just like new."

I smiled, genuinely pleased at this. Ivy was actually pretty cool and I didn't think I could handle another death. Josh cleared his throat, sounding nervous. "Well, that kind of what I called about. We could both use a change of scenery. We were thinking about coming down there. Is that okay?"

I stared at the phone in my hand numbly. Josh, here? My heart jumped at those words- at the prospect of seeing him again. Then it crashed again. He wasn't here to see me- he was only here for Ivy. Even as I realized this, I couldn't keep from smiling. "Yeah, sure. When?"

Josh hesitated. "Tomorrow." Misreading my shocked silence, he started to explain himself, "I mean break's about to end and we really could use the vacation-"

I listened to him talk, my feelings all over the place. There was only one thing I was sure of. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Thank you guys so much for all the faves and reviews. Each and every one of them made me smile. Please, please review and let me know what you think. It only takes a few seconds and it makes my day. :]**


End file.
